Fear's Waters
by Hermes Anderson
Summary: Fear, just something that a demigod would want in order to live. How long until something bad happens? Can't tell. A son of Fear and daughter of the sea god, both from a different era of time partakes in a part. Would fear conquer or shall the water submerge both into the depths of Hades?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction (Hermes' POV)

This is story is also collaborated with Aion Kise who writes Lenalee's Kurayami's chapters, I write my own chapters, enjoy! ^^ Originally this was about to Percy and Annabeth, but .. I thought I should do something different :P Hermes Anders belongs to me and Lenalee Kurayami belongs to my friend :D  
I do not own anything involving PJO, I only own my character, setting, and plot.

* * *

_I can never accept the fact that I am never alone ..._

Life is nothing but a slap in the face, how can a powerful being exist and not help those who need help? It's all their own faults, they can all go die, leaving me in a hotel that reminds me that time flows endlessly by without a person noticing. Terror and Fear cloud my mind, how far can a kid go before he turns insane? I don't know ... nor do I care. But, if there is a powerful being out there, I don't care. This world is sick and twisted, nothing but lies.

Everyone rushed by me, laughing and smiling. It makes my stomach want to hurl, they all don't know what will happen. Looking at all of them with my red and blue eyes, I glared at all of them. Just wait, patience is a virtue and they all would suffer, their fears coming to life.

Breaking out of my trance, I looked up to see Clarisse la Rue, the daughter of Ares and a pain in my behind. She had her arms crossed across her chest, a smirk played on my lips. Standing slightly, I looked at her. "Yes? Is there something you wish la Rue?" I asked with poison filling my voice.

She raised a brow and smiled. "Listen kid, there's a new girl, and she's Percy's _older_ sister," she said.

"Should I care?" I sighed and sat back down, looking around the classroom.

"You should," she replied and slammed her fist on the table. "She, like Bianca and Nico, were from the Lotus Hotel."

Bianca, that one girl who piqued my interest more than anything else in the world. After I lost her, I lost interest with everyone else. Before her was another girl who I somewhat craved for, but, she died too ... ah, what a terrible curse I have. Something that kills everyone and brings them to shame. I'm such a monster, wanting to destroy anything I see.

I sat up straight and looked at her with a bored expression. "Leave, I don't care about a child of the Big Three, let alone a child who is the offspring of the Sea God."

Exasperated, Clarisse huffed and walked away. I watched her leave, it was entertaining for me to watch her storm off like that. Especially when it concerns me. Class was soon to start, but everyone knew well enough as to stay away from the cursed me. One who views things differently than anyone else in the world. All of them, every one of them are pawns to me, valuable or non-valuable pieces for my game of chess. No Death, I'll play your version of chess as soon as I have set up my own pawns that would make even the greatest gods fear us.

School ended quickly, it of course had to end with Spanish class. Teachers, what a nuisance, they expect you to know everything and do a twenty page homework. Even my Algebra teacher gives me a new homework and then expects me to finish it by tomorrow. I groaned and got on a bus, from there, I saw Clarisse again nodding that she saw me.

I don't have a _thing_ with her, if that is what others think. We just go to the same Camp, though, I don't go there often since I'm viewed as a demon to the monsters. A demon who can bring their worst fears to life. When the bus stopped in front of an apartment, I walked out and head over to an alley where I waited for Clarisse who was only two minutes late like always. Looking at her with my red and blue eyes, I scowled. "You're late again la Rue."

"Yeah, well, deal with it dark eyes," she smirked.

With a sigh, I held my hand out to her and we teleported to Camp Half - Blood, a camp for demigods born of the Greek gods. Sadly, I am a son of one of those gods, but my father is well-known for the common fears, or possibly phobias. Seeing Percy, he waved at us happily and walked over, his skin wet from swimming in the lake again. "No girlfriend?" I raised a brow. "That is quite unnatural."

"Shut up Anders," he smiled. "She's in another school doing some sort of test."

"Yeah, well, I didn't say I'm interested in your girlfriend," I shrugged. Looking around, I saw the rest of the campers doing their usual routine of training. After a moment of silence from me, I spoke again. "Clarisse says you have a sister ... an older one too."

Percy looked at me and grinned. "Yeah, her name is Lenalee, she's actually pretty cool. Let me go get her now."

Grabbing him by the towel around his neck, I growled. "I don't want to - "

"Percy!" a voice shouted out to him. We both turned our heads to see a girl with black hair in long twintails. Her right eye red in color while her left eye is yellow, but, with an inorganic clock face in her yellow eye. She wore a two piece swimsuit with frills on them. I wanted to swear, and ask Percy if she was some sort of demon coming to haunt me, but instead I pushed him aside.

She stopped and smiled at us. "Percy, dad says that you need to go see him later alright?" she said in a soft voice like an angel.

"Hmm? Yeah sure Lenalee," he smiled at her. She turned her attention to me and smiled.

_What the Hades? What are you looking at?_

"I'm Lenalee Kurayami," she held out her hand. "Daughter of Poseidon, god of the seas and older sister of Percy and you?"

"Don't talk to him Lenalee," Percy said with concern. "He is just a visitor here, nothing more ... he doesn't have a cabin of his own."

"You want to die Jackson?" I threatened him with my fist at my side.

"Calm down Dark Eyes, I didn't mean that as an insult, just as a fact," he said in a hush tone.

Grumbling under my breath, I looked at the girl and just shot her daggers. "Anders ... son of Phobos ..."

Turning around, I stormed over to the Ares cabin, to find Clarisse. _Darn that Jackson brat, I'll kick him in the face next time he insults me like that. _Opening the door to the Ares cabin, I saw Clarisse and scowled. "Hurting another cabin mate?"

"Look who's talking," she sneered with a smile. "What's up?"

* * *

Cliff hanger~! xD xD anyway, this is where I'll stop for now :3 What did you guys think? Hate/Like/Love/IDK read and review~!


	2. Chapter 2: Caged Bird (Lenalee's POV)

Aion wrote this chapter quickly, but I forgot to check my messages xD wow, I suck really, but hey, here's another chapter~! And Anders and Clarisse are somewhat siblings, in their godly parent side of course. But, Anders is the protagonist's surname.  
I do not own anything involving PJO, I only own my character, setting, and plot.

* * *

Chapter Two: Caged Bird (Lenalee's POV)

_I'm just here … waiting for someone to set me free_

"That guy," Percy sighed as he watched the Anders kid storm off. "He's someone you shouldn't be hanging around with, alright Lenalee?"

I was still watching him storm off, a small smile played on my lips. A smile that meant only trouble for myself and the victim. Percy saw this and waved his hand over my eyes, snapping me out of my daze. "I know that look," he grinned. "You're not going to be near him period."

"Who said you can boss me around Jackson?" I smiled and walked back to the Poseidon cabin to change.

As I got dressed, I looked at the mirror and contemplated the sight of my inorganic clock in my left eye. When I arrived two weeks ago, it bothered Chiron, Mr D and the rest of the campers. For the past five days, all I heard were the whispers of how much of a freak I was, but, there was always one piece of gossip that throws everyone off into a bet and that was the Anders kid. How he's the son of Phobos, yet gifted by Deimos. _He's just like everyone else, a no one until he makes a name for himself, that's all to it right?_

I knew I was wrong, but, I didn't want to accept it. I was brushing my hair when I heard shouts outside of the cabin. I laid the brush down and walked outside to see a group of demigods shouting and placing bets. The only sight that caught my attention was the blood upon the sand, there was so much of it, yet, there was not a scratch on either of the two fighters, which were Clarisse and one of her half-brothers, and I think his name was Yusuf.

Wondering where the blood came from, I turned to Travis, one of the Stoll brothers and pulled onto his sleeve. He flashed a smile at me, which made me shiver and not in a good way either. _Gross, that is just disturbing,_ I thought. "Um, do you know who the one that spilled so much blood was?" I asked with an innocent face.

A small blush appeared on Travis' face, he replied, "The Anders kid, I heard he was just chatting with Clarisse when one of her half-siblings just punched him straight and swiftly in the gut … you see, he's known to have a feeble body, but some of us think that he's just pretending on being weak and -"

I cut him off and smiled. "Thanks Travis," I watched Clarisse and Yusuf fight, no blood was spilled except for the blood on the sand. I took some of my courage and walked over to the centre of the fight. The two stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes, activating my eye, I said one command, "Stop."

Arms around Yusuf's neck, Clarisse let him go and walked away. The crowd of demigods disperse, leaving only Yusuf and me. He approached me and intertwined his fingers around my hair, making me flinch. "You're not scary Kurayami … you're just a pathetic child wanting to be controlled," he whispered in my ear.

"Leave her alone Yusuf," I heard Percy growl as he grabbed his hand and performed an arm lock on him. "Don't touch my sister."

Yusuf scoffed and flipped Percy over his shoulder. "You win," he looked at me. "But, next time we encounter each other … I won't go easy on you."

He left walking towards the Aphrodite cabin, probably going to flirt with all of the girls there. Percy stood and brushed the dirt off his shoulders. "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded. That was terrifying, no one has ever done that to me before, except for that one boy back in the Lotus Hotel with his soft voice and smile. Percy left, I took a shaky breath and walked to the Big House.

My light blue blouse and dark blue jeans with boots didn't as much stood out, which is a blessing really. As I saw the Big House in the distance, I felt someone grab my arm and pin me to a tree. All I saw was a cold glare of red and blue. "You idiot," he hissed. "You want to do that again?"

Anders, I looked at his black shirt and noticed the blood stain. He looked at my direction and smirked. "You shouldn't worry yourself princess," he said as he gripped my arm. "If I find you near a fight while I'm around, you should worry that you're not against me."

"Hermes!" voices shouted out. I glanced to my left and saw Clarisse and her boyfriend, which sadly, escapes my mind almost every day.

"Look at me," he growled as he slammed his fast above my head. I shook and looked at him. "You better not get your business anywhere near, quit being nosy and start thinking for yourself."

He released my arm and disappeared in the shadows of the trees. Terrified, I walked over to the Big House and did the usual routine of psychology, Chiron still doing his best as to make me remember what happened in the Lotus Hotel. When the session ended, I sat up on the couch, looking at Chiron. "Sir," I started. "Who…what is Hermes Anders?"

He was jotting down notes when I asked him that question, looking up he sighed and closed his book. "Hermes Anders, son of Phobos, yet gifted by his brother Deimos. He's someone you shouldn't be near."

"Why?" I asked, feeling my curiosity getting the better of me.

Chiron hesitated a bit. "He's a troubled boy with a not so happy past, just like you, he too came from the Lotus Hotel, but of a different era. You, Nico, and Bianca came from the World Wars, while the Anders child came from the Civil War."

"You mean, he's somewhere in the ages of two hundred or so? And which Civil War?"

Making sure no one else was listening, Chiron continued. "He's originally from the era of the Gettysburg War, but, when he arrived from the Lotus Hotel, he was damaged in both mind and spirit, since he was, at the time, enlisted into the army trained to kill those who need to be killed."

This didn't make sense at all, but the more I learned, the more I wanted to know about him. "Anders, he was a nice child until the era of the World Wars, where he started to change."

"Change?" I repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Something you shouldn't know," he said as he looked at me. "Your session is over Lenalee, you may leave now."

I knew the tone of his voice, he didn't want to elaborate any further. Fifteen minutes passed since the talk, I was at the lake over-looking the water and some of the water nymphs. "He's nothing but a caged bird showing only an outer shell to mask who he once was, but why?" I said to myself.

_He's like me … maybe he can help me._

* * *

What did you guys think? Hate/Like/Love/IDK read and review~!


	3. Chapter 3: Problems (Hermes' POV)

I do not own anything involving PJO, I only own my character, setting, and plot.

* * *

Chapter Three: Problems

_Sometimes, I can never see my own problems_

Is it my fault that I can never see myself as a human? When I met Lenalee once more, she reminded me of the girl I used to see every day at the Lotus Hotel. Her eyes always catch my attention every day, but now, it seems that every time I even look at her, my mind begins to throb.

I watched as she was sitting on the dock with such a sad smile on her face, don't call me a stalker or a creep. I just have this feeling that I have met her before I left the Lotus Hotel. Not like it matters anymore. As I watched her looking at the waters, I felt my head throbbing again. "Hermes!" Clarisse shouted. "Get your demigod butt down here now!"

I looked at her and nodded. "Alright auntie," I smirked and got down from the tree.

When I looked at her, I saw a scowl on her face. "Don't, ever call me Auntie, Hermes," she growled. "You know I hate that."

With a simple shrug, I began to walk towards the Ares cabin. "What's up?" I asked. "Something good or bad?"

"It's about your parents," she said as she walked along with me.

Eyes widened for only a second, I just clicked my tongue and looked at the trees as we walked. "So?" I said flatly. "They're dead, at least, my mother is."

"Do you always have to push people away from you?" she asked as she looked at me with her dark brown eyes. "Your mother is very much alive," she added with a sigh.

I stopped in my tracks, my black overcoat jacket swung softly against the wind. With a look of poison, I simply shrugged. "You're not helping, my mother died, she's a mortal and my father a god who only inflicts fear and my uncle … the one who gives me a power to see and manipulate others fears and terror."

I turned away from her and leaned against a tree, we were close to the Big House, which is not a great place for me since Chiron and they lazy wine god are always on my heels waiting to catch me. When I looked at Clarisse all I could see was pain and sadness. "Fine, but, have you considered that your mother could be a nymph?"

She then walked away from me and head to the Ares cabin. I clicked my tongue once more and growled. "I've always thought of it you half-blood."

Three hours passed since I last saw Clarisse or even talked to her. The time was around seven o'clock, close enough for a Bonfire to begin or something. With a sigh, I was near Zeus' Fist messing around with a small pendant of a tiger carved out of wood. I searched around me and noted that I was alone, like always. "Say Bianca," I started. "Do you remember how I used to hang around with you and Nico?"

This would probably freak people out, but this is what I usually do when I'm alone. "And that other girl, the one who I always thought was a friend … when you and Nico left the hotel, that girl and I were lonely. Then, she too disappeared after you two." I tossed the pendant up on the air and caught it, the cycle never stopping. "The Gods are cruel really, I can't remember the last time I actually smile or laugh or even enjoy a person's company."

_I'm trapped, like a caged bird, or maybe … I am the shell left of the previous me? Does it matter now? I wish the world would just disappear so I don't have to deal with this everyday headache in my head. _

"I can't remember much … did my memory just disappear for a reason or just a joke for the Gods to laugh at me?" I looked up at the cloudy sky. "Go ahead Zeus, strike me down already!"

Nothing happened, just the wind blowing softly against my skin and the sound of laughter hung in the air. _What fun, nothing ever happens on such a day like this._

"You have problems," a voice soft-spoken stated.

* * *

What did you guys think? Hate/Like/Love/IDK read and review~! (Constructive Criticism is alright too)


End file.
